


Raising Evil

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Death is inevitable.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is inevitable.

“Years ago I found myself growing tired of how pathetic the Earth's species had become. Villainy had turned into something comical, something nearly harmless. It sickened me.”

 

Black stood over one of the many graves lining his yard. The soil was still fresh, not a single bit of green even daring to sprout. 

 

“So I had decided to test these creatures, to see exactly how evil they could be.”

 

He cracked a crooked smirk as he thought back on that long and hard process. 

 

“I succeeded in creating something I could be proud of. But of course, they are human… Some things will never be changed.” 

 

He looked back down at the grave and let out a long sigh. 

 

“You were a success. You angered me, frustrated me, forced me to learn of human emotions, though your heart had turned black. You became nearly as vile as I am…”

 

The Eldritch huffed and removed something small and white from his coat pocket. 

 

“You gave me this when you were six. I feel now is a good time to return it.”

 

The small item was gently placed atop the headstone. It shifted and melted into the rock, easily forming into a small plane to top it. 

 

The Eldritch stood tall once the stone took shape. 

 

“I will never forget the chaos you caused this world.” 

 

With that he turned. He had no need to stay and dwell upon the past. A success was a success and now it was gone. At least one remained. He hadn't even told her of the incident yet. She would learn eventually.


	2. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BH finds the ones he wants

Black Hat could still remember what had driven him to take in two humans. It was infuriating looking back at it and he was glad that villain was dead now. And, betrayed by their own lover! A lesson that love was nothing in this world. It was a weakness.

 

\---

 

“Good morning, sir! My name is Mrs. Smith but you can call me Annie. I've told the children about your arrival and they're all excited to meet you. Now, I remember speaking of your preferences over the phone and I've taken the little ones fitting your descriptions into a separate play area. Would you like to come see them?”

 

Black Hat couldn't even get a word in with all her rambling. It was infuriating but he couldn't blow up over something so simple. All of the parenting books along with the minds he'd probed for information had told him children were vile creatures that sucked ones time and life from them.

At least, for human caretakers.

 

“Bring me to them.”

 

Annie grinned and clasped her hands together. Oh this was wonderful! It wasn't very often someone wanted the more difficult children she had. It was a relief that they would be going to a living, safe home.

 

She opened a door and allowed Black Hat to enter. The Eldritch squinted at the bright colors inside. It looked like a unicorn had vomited rainbows over every surface including the toys. His eye trailed from the horrible drawings on the walls to the seven children in the room.

 

They all stared at him in awe and Annie stepped beside Black Hat.

 

“Alright, my little angels.”

 

Black Hat nearly vomited.

 

“This is Black Hat and he's looking for one-”

 

“Two.”

 

Annie blinked. She'd talked to him on the phone and been very firm over having one child first but this man… He had a good heart she could tell!

 

“Right, two of you to bring home.”

 

Black Hat watched as one of them approached him. Ugly, like all humans, though this one was picking its nose. Before it could try to hug him he placed his cane before it and huffed. Not that one. Disgusting.

 

Black Hat stepped away from the little one and began to roam the room. So these were the bad children. What was so bad about them? A sudden scream on the other side of the room had his attention. His tongue flickered a bit and he could smell blood. Delicious, sweet, young, one child clearly had a thing for biting.

 

“Dani! What did I tell you about biting people?”

 

The girl in question wiped the blood from her mouth and crossed her arms. She huffed and looked away from Annie as the woman gently picked up the crying child and cradled him. Another off the list, weak and unable to handle a small wound.

 

“I will be right back. Children, behave!”

 

And with that she rushed off to go care for yet another bite wound.

 

While the little girl moped the Eldritch decided to examine this one. Fire red hair in a ponytail, mismatched eyes, torn clothes, miscolored shoes, this one was unique. She had potential. He moved over towards her and knelt down to get a better look. Oh, and she still had a little bit of blood on her lips.

 

“She doesn't like when you bite others, does she?”

 

The girl huffed and looked up at the new person. It seemed this one was a bit temperamental, he liked that.

 

“I like biting people too.”

 

As he spoke he allowed himself to grin broadly, showing off his fangs. The girl's eyes went wide and before Black Hat could react a tiny hand jammed itself in his mouth. He went rigid at the invasion, the girl making soft sounds of awe as she poker over the teeth.

 

No fear. He smelled absolutely no fear on her.

 

He blinked a few times before pulling her hand away. He ran his tongue over his teeth and scrunched his mouth a bit. Children did act without thinking…

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Dani, why?”

 

“Because I've chosen you. I want to know your name.”

 

The girl gasped and suddenly launched herself at Black Hat. He grimaced at the contact. _Don't fling the child, don't push it away, this is an experiment, the good will be sucked from her with time. Be patient._

 

He gave her a very gentle pat on the back and pulled her away.

 

“Really?! I'm going to have a daddy!”

 

“Yes, gloat, crush their- **_daddy_ **?”

 

The girl was bouncing in her spot, unable to stop her joy. Black Hat slowly rose as he looked her over. **_Daddy_ ** ? He was not going to be called **_Daddy_ **. He would allow for other names, perhaps father. It was more formal, though he preferred something simple. Perhaps Boss. Yes, or Sir. He would accept those.

 

But later, time was running out until that woman came back. He needed to make his choice.

 

Dani ran off to go tell everyone about what just happened, squealing and causing nothing but a headache. Children were pests.

 

Black Hat skimmed the room over and finally noticed there was one child entirely ignoring him. Now that was curious. He seemed to be lost in his own mind drawing in a notebook.

 

The little one hugged it to his chest when Black Hat approached. Ah, hiding the evidence.

 

“Show me.”

 

The child shook his head. Black Hat honestly couldn't tell the gender with how long the little one's hair was, especially when dressed like a boy. It didn't matter.

 

“Why?”

 

“B-Bad…”

 

“I like bad. Let me see…”

 

The little one hesitated before slowly showing off what he'd been doodling. It took a bit before realization hit and a broad grin spread over his face.

 

“Is this a plane?”

 

“M-mmhmm…”

 

“And did it just crash?”

 

“Mm…”

 

Black Hat gently plucked up the book to examine what else this little one he inside. It was filled with plane crashes, fire, people dying in plane crashes. Well, he thought the little stick figures were people at least. And then he got to an interesting page. Was that a frog? There were squiggles and such inside of it.

 

“G-give it back!”

 

He finally noticed that the child had been bouncing and grabbing for his book. Oh, precious. Black Hat knelt down and showed off the page having a frog on it.

 

“How did you learn this?”

 

The little one whined with tears in his eyes, grabbing for the notebook.

 

“Give it back!”

 

“Shh, I will. Now tell me how you learned this.”

 

The little one sniffled and wiped at his eyes. He was breathing hard now and couldn't seem to form words.

 

Black Hat would have left this child had he not felt the others in the room were unsuitable. They drooled, picked their noses, screeched. Nothing bad. But this one and that girl, there was potential here.

 

A sudden gasp behind him and that book was snatched away. The woman looked through it and the child seemed even more upset.

 

“Billy, what did I tell you about drawing these things?”

 

The child sniffled and bowed his head as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

“I'm sorry, sir. I've been trying to teach him this is bad-”

 

“How does he know about this? Organs?”

 

Black Hat flipped the page back over to the frog. The woman frowned and glanced down at the drawing. Oh, that one…

 

“One day during recess Billy didn't want to come inside. He took scissors outside, found a frog, and gutted the poor thing.”

 

“Has he hurt anything else?”

 

“He cooks ants with a magnifying glass…”

 

“I want him.”

 

Billy's breath hitched and he looked up at Black He with hope. The Eldritch entirely ignored the child and snatched that book back.

 

“And I want Dani. Give me the paperwork. I'm done here.”

 

With that he handed Billy his book back. The boy hugged it close before clinging to Black Hat's leg. He sniffled and wiped his face into the fabric.

 

Black Hat's inner monologue consisted of not crushing, kicking, decapitating, or tossing the child. Instead he gently moved the child away from himself and tapped on the book.

 

“I drew you a few pictures.”

 

With that he stood and turned back to Annie.

 

“Right with me and I'll begin the paperwork.”

 

“Good.”

 

The moment the two adults were out Billy opened his book back up. He gasped at seeing perfect photographs of two plane crashes and a blimp crash. As he turned the pages he couldn't help but stare at a proper picture of a frog. That's exactly what he saw! See, cutting things wasn't bad! His new Daddy liked explosions and fire too!

 

\---

 

“Now, before I can give you the paperwork-”

 

Black Hat grimaced. Of course…

 

“-I need to tell you about Billy.”

 

“He enjoys fire, plane crashes, and slicing small animals.”

 

“Ah, yes, but he lost his parents to a plane crash… His obsession is from that I think and he also has asthma and a bit of a speech impediment.”

 

Black Hat sighed and rubbed at his face. All he heard was that Billy had a weakness that could easily be cured. A simple snap and that respiratory issue would be gone.

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Dani has memory problems. Short term memory loss and she can't seem to remember much unless it's highly ingrained. It took me so long to teach her the alphabet.”

 

“I see…”

 

The woman then offered out the appropriate paperwork.

 

“Are you alright with this?”

 

“Or course I'm alright with this. They're vile children and I want them.”

 

Annie tensed but nodded some. Ah, right, he wanted to raise them into being good. Nothing wrong with that, he just sounded weird.

 

“Here, it's done.”

 

He handed the papers back and pocketed his favorite pen.

 

The woman smiled, took them, filed them, and then she turned back to Black Hat.

 

“Would you like me to bring them here?”

 

“To the front. Enough time has been wasted with your blabbering.”

 

He had to buy supplies for both genders, measure the children, find their likes and dislikes in food. No allergies were mentioned but he would still have a few of those “EpiPen” items around the house. His plan to make the most vile beings was finally being put into action.

 

This was going to be interesting


	3. Creative Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy babu Flug and a cookie thief

Interesting didn't even begin to describe what had happened over the years. The two children he’d plucked up so long ago had grown on him, both literally and figuratively. It was painful to think back on what all had happened in his home but he couldn’t stop himself. The human emotions had been ingrained and he couldn’t get rid of them.

 

\---

 

“Whoah…”    
  
Dani gasped as she walked into the massive home. She only had a small bookbag filled with her items, same as Billy. She’d forgotten why she was in the car twice while being driven to her new home. It was somewhat concerning but Black Hat was positive he would be able to deal with it. 

 

Billy had been clinging to Black Hat’s side the entire time, silent as could be. The kid would be great for spying once he was older. Well, if he kept that silent nature he would be. Once he saw how big the house was he gasped and gripped Black Hat’s coat even tighter. He wasn’t good in new spaces, he wasn’t good around strangers, but this was his new dad and his new home.    
  
“This is your new home. Big, I know, but you will learn the area.”    
  
One way or another they would learn. He would show them how to get to the main halls but they would definitely get lost. There was no doubt in his mind he would have crying little ones every now and again that wouldn’t be able to find their way around. Perhaps a bit of tape or altering the photographs on the walls would assist them in finding their way. He had no qualms in putting notes here and there if it kept the screaming and crying down.

 

“Wh-where do we sleep…?”    
  
Billy’s voice was little more than a whisper as he hugged that coat close to himself. Black Hat glanced down at him then over to Dani. She seemed to have no problems running off to explore. It was nice to have an outgoing one. This one needed a bit more coaxing but he  _ knew _ the child had so much potential. 

 

“Together, for now. Same room, split down the middle. Why?”    
  
Billy nodded a bit and closed his eyes. The poor thing had been stressed so much today, all he wanted to do was nap. Dani would get to that point after another hour or so of exploring. Black Hat was fine with allowing her free reign. The house was child proofed after all. Every single painting of himself could observe her as well. The children would be fine wondering on their own-oh. Actually, allowing the paintings to point in the proper directions to the main halls or to their bedrooms would be a fantastic idea.    
  
The thought of having tape or notes here and there, marking up his aesthetically pleasing home, did bother him. Of course the notes would have been written on black paper with white cursive-no. The children didn’t even know how to spell yet. The paintings would do. 

 

“Are you tired?”    
  
“Mm…”    
  
Black Hat huffed and knelt down before the little one. Billy rubbed sleepily at his eyes, still holding some of Black Hat’s coat in his hand.    
  
“Use your words. Are you tired?”    
  
Billy yawned and nodded, stepping forward and hugging Black Hat around the neck. The eldritch bit his tongue and hissed through his teeth. He slowly slipped his arms around the child and picked him up. Fine.    
  
“To bed then.”    
  
He huffed as he tried to ignore the child snuggling into him, so innocent and so  _ pure _ . It was sickening, but this was just a child. They were filled with so much potential, he just had to shove out everything good. It shouldn’t be too hard, humans were violent things filled with rage. Sometimes those emotions could be so cruel, so vile. They would be how he imagined in time… it always took time to mold something into one’s vision and his was massive. 

 

He ignored a small crash down the hall, chuckling softly to himself. He could see Dani quickly trying to cover up the mess she’d made. Such a destructive thing. Ah, she chose a couch to hide the evidence. Smart and painful for anyone who decided to sit there. Most likely unintentional, but still, it was a start.    
  
It didn’t take long for him to arrive in the children’s room. The walls had been made a slightly brighter hue though the hat wallpaper remained. He would allow them to choose their own along with new beds and decorations. That would wait until after their nap.    
  
He walked to the bed at the left side of the room, swiftly removing the child’s book bag. The bed was something simple, jet black with a few red accents. A shadow tendril moved the blankets down, a few others placing the bag beside the bed, and he placed the child on blood red sheets. Billy mumbled softly as he was moved, face scrunching a bit. The comforter was slipped over the child’s body and he stepped back.    
  
Billy looked so out of place on that bed. It was far too big for a child, too dark, especially one with such light brown hair. Now that he wasn’t surrounded by stress inducing children he could get a good look at one of the children he’d taken in.    
  
White patches here and there were in his hair and his face had some splotches on it. He didn’t remember seeing much on humans having patterns but this one definitely did. Some form of skin condition most likely. The woman said nothing on it so it was probably nothing to be concerned with. He would still research it later.    
  
He turned from the room and paused at the door. The light was flicked off and a night light lit up in the corner. He didn’t need the child screaming in fear at the darkness. 

 

\---

 

“Dani…”    
  
The girl was caught literally arm deep in a cookie jar on the counter. Her face was covered in crumbs and a chair was pushed close to it. She tensed up and shoved the jar behind herself, swallowing what she could.    
  
“Wuh?”    
  
“Are you tired?”    
  
Dani tilted her head and licked her lips. Wasn’t she going to get in trouble for that? She wasn’t supposed to climb and have cookies?    
  
“Nooo…”    
  
“Is it because of the cookies?”    
  
“I didn’ have a cookie.”    
  
Black Hat stepped forward and plucked the jar up from behind her.    
  
“Become more creative with your lies.”    
  
He reached into the jar and removed one of the oreos. These were supposed to be rewards for vile behavior but climbing onto the counter and being greedy would do. He looked back down at her and she seemed utterly confused. Of course she would, she didn’t realize where she was now.    
  
“Dani, I have brought you and Billy to a house of evil. I will care for you both, teach you how to be evil. Climbing onto the counter and eating these cookies is no bother to me. If you become ill from eating them it is of your own doing.”    
  
He paused before translating it into small talk.    
  
“If you get sick from eating too many cookies you climbed the counter and ate them.”   
  
Realization went over her eyes and she looked back to the jar.    
  
“Want more.”   
  
Ah, someone did want a stomach ache then. He placed the jar down and huffed.    
  
“You will learn from experience then. Do not cry to me once your stomach hurts. I warned you.”    
  
Dani shoved her arm back into the jar and went back to eating.

 

\---

 

Black Hat couldn’t help the slight grin crossing his lips as he remembered just how ill she’d gotten. An entire bag of oreos eaten in one sitting. Her stomach ached and of course she had come to him crying. She learned not to eat so many sweets after that and to listen to him, somewhat. He always had allowed the children to make mistakes, to disobey him. They learned to listen after the consequences hit them. 

 

The Eldritch put his hands behind his back as he looked through the mansion. Multiple paintings lined the walls. He wasn’t sure why he’d allowed himself to buy custom ones of Demencia and Flug but they fit his home well. He couldn’t imagine it being without them after so many years. 

 

\---

 

“Where are we going?”   
  
“The mall, Demencia.”    
  
“Who’s Demencia?”   
  
“You. Remember?”   
  
“No…”    
  
Black Hat resisted the urge to slam his head into the steering wheel. He’d told the children their new names that morning and Demencia was living up to hers. At least Flug could remember his. He hadn’t understood what it meant at first but once Black Hat explained the kid had latched onto him yet again.    
  
It was going to be difficult to be nice to them. He could feel himself slipping and whatever employee dared talk back to him at whatever store he chose to visit, oh, they would feel all of his wrath. He needed to let it out.    
  
“Flug, keep reminding her of the new name.”    
  
“Okay Daddy.”    
  
“ _ Father  _ or  _ Sir _ .”    
  
Flug nodded and looked over to Demencia. She was gnawing on her seatbelt and he inched away from her. He’d been bitten before and it was no joke. She drew blood with her sharp teeth.    
  
“Y-Yes, Sir…”    
  
Black Hat took a deep inhale and let it out. Alright, a simple shopping trip. This wouldn’t be hard. Just go in, get the children what they wanted, and leave. Simple. 

 

It would be anything but simple.


	4. Store Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the store!

__

“I want this one!” 

 

Demencia had dashed through the store straight to the first disgustingly colorful bed she could find. 

 

Black Hat sighed, thankful one had remained by his side. He walked slowly to allow the little one to remain at his side, holding onto his coat. It seemed that would be the little one’s usual spot. Useful, it would allow for Flug to learn evil from everything he could observe Black Hat doing but he knew it would need to be toned down slightly. Children could only handle so much…

 

Unless he desensitized them.

 

“Look around the entire store before making your decision.” 

 

The girl nodded and took off in a random direction, hands trailing over everything she could reach. Black Hat had to keep from rolling his eye. So much chaotic potential, she only needed to be pointed in the right direction. 

 

Two soft tugs on his coat had his attention going downwards. Flug was holding onto some sort of blue plush he couldn't seem to be able to rid himself of. He tried to get the boy to leave it at home but the screaming that ensued, well, the bear would stay. 

 

Even with the plush in his arm he managed to have a thumb in his mouth. 

 

“Speak.”

 

Flug removed his thumb and moved a bit closer to Black Hat. The Eldritch sighed and looked to the ceiling before kneeling down before the child. He gently eased Flug's chin up and looked him in the eyes. 

 

“Words. Use your words.” 

 

Flug blinked a few times before pointing off at a bed shaped like a racecar. Black Hat skimmed it over then looked back to the child. 

 

“I thought you liked planes.”

 

The child nodded and slipped his arms around Black Hat's neck. The Eldritch huffed and slipped his arm around the child. Fine, he wouldn't use his words but he got his point across. A bed in the shape of a plane. 

 

“Tell me when you want down.”

 

Flug nodded again and reached into Black Hat's suit. The Eldritch grimaced when his tie was pulled out of his coat and held close to a tiny body. His appearance could suffer in the sake of evil. For now. The little ones would learn in time but for now he would allow them to have fun and adjust to him. 

 

\---

 

Elsewhere in the store Demencia had managed to turn herself entirely around. She was idly wondering around the store and searching for something? What had she been looking for? Oh that looked comfy! She rushed over to a massive bed covered in dragons and fire. She crawled on top of it and began to bounce. 

 

It didn't take long for a store employee to spot her and she rushed over. 

 

“Please get down.”

 

“But it's bouncy!”

 

The employee grit her teeth and glanced around the store. 

 

“Where are your parents?” 

 

The girl stopped jumping and paused to think. Where  _ were  _ her parents? Her brows furrowed as she put a hand to her face. She vaguely remembered a hat… 

 

“Big Hat man.”

 

The employee frowned at that. That sounded strange. Very strange. 

 

“Come down from the bed and tell me about the big hat man?” 

 

“Okay!” 

 

The girl slipped from the bed and bounded over to the employee, hair bouncing with each hop. 

 

“Who is the big hat man?”

 

“Uh…” 

 

She frowned as she scrunched her eyes shut, trying to remember. She stuck out her tongue and then she remembered something very important. She took off her book bag and took out a notebook filled with important information. 

 

She offered it up to the employee and she took it. 

 

“So your name is Demencia and you have memory problems…”

 

“No I'm Dani.”

 

“Your book says Demencia?”

 

The girl squinted and reached up for her book. The employee handed it over and hesitated before calling in a manager. She was deeply concerned and thinking this little one could be abducted. 

 

Dem looked through the book and opened it up to a picture she'd drawn of Black Hat. It was a big grey and black figure with hints of red here and there and giant green teeth in a grin. Holding both his right hand was the girl with bright red hair and on the other side was another child with brown hair.

 

The employee looked it over, frown slowly growing. This looked like something more out of a horror film than anything. 

 

“And this is the hat man?”

 

“Uhuh, he's nice. I think? I don't remember… Where am I?”

 

The manager finally made their appearance and looked down at the child. 

 

“So, what's the problem?”

 

“Lost kid. Dani, show him your pretty picture.” 

 

The girl beamed as she showed off the drawing. The manager bit the inside of his cheek then glanced back over to the employee. He remembered walking past the tall man with a brown haired child. He didn't seem to have a care in the world over this one if she was out wondering like this. 

 

“I saw the man, let's bring you to your daddy.” 

 

“Okay!”

 

The employee's eyes went wide and she shook her head no, giving her manager a knowing look. The manager paused and raised a brow. What? Negligent parents weren't anything new. 

 

“She might be  _ lost _ . She has memory problems, she can't remember his name. Can you?” 

 

“He's big hat man. This is Billy but… new name is… Fuck?”

 

Both adults gasped and looked at one another then back at her. Such horrid language. New name? Yes this sounded like a kidnapping. A definite kidnapping. 

 

“Dani, that word is very very bad.” 

 

The employee held out her hand to Dani and smiled warmly. 

 

“Do you want some candy? I have some in the break room.” 

 

The manager nodded at the employee and plucked out his phone. Just before Dani took the hand of the employee she saw Black Hat down one of the isles. She grinned from ear to ear and took off running towards him. 

 

The duo paused and silently cursed. The manager looked to the employee. 

 

“Keep them in the store.”

 

“I'll try.”

 

“I'm calling the cops now.”

 

The employee nodded and went off to where she'd seen the girl dash off to. And then she was greeted with the sight of the creepy hat man bending over to pluck up the girl. He was tall, slender, and his facial features could come straight out of a nightmare-no- a horror film. This had to be like Slenderman's cousin or something, if that creepypasta even existed. 

 

Black Hat gently picked her up and put Flug down. He immediately grabbed Black Hat's coat and Dem hugged him around the neck. Black Hat stood his full height and hummed as he noticed her bag was open. He removed the notebook and raised a brow at seeing the picture. He looked ominous in it but the scene was too happy for his tastes. 

 

He replaced the book, zipped her bag and turned. Straight into an employee. 

 

“Hello sir, can I help you with something today?” 

 

Black Hat's expression went to annoyance but he did require a bit of assistance. 

 

“Do you have any plane themed beds? I've seen countless racecars but no planes. And something… lizard themed for Demencia here.”

 

“I saw a dragon bed!” 

 

Black Hat marked that off as something he would be able to get today. The bed would be an easy snag and if she liked a dragon one so be it. Hopefully it was covered in flames and chaos. 

 

“Which way was it?”

 

“Uh….”

 

“The dragon bed is this way, sir. And we don't have plane beds.” 

 

Flug frowned and hugged Black Hat's coat a bit tighter. The Eldritch huffed and began a slow pace off towards where the employee was walking. The moment the bed was in view Demencia began to squirm. He leaned over and released her. She immediately bolted off towards the bed and climbed on top, beginning to bounce.

 

The pain on the employee's face had Black Hat holding back a smirk. Oh, this was lovely. 

 

“Sir, please get her to stop jumping on the bed.” 

 

“Demencia, stop.”

 

“But it's bouncy!”

 

Black Hat shrugged and glanced over to Flug. 

 

-Go see if it's bouncy. We will find you a plane bed later.- 

Flug's eyes widened a bit at hearing Black Hat's voice in his head. He glanced up and got a small grin in response. 

 

He hesitantly let go of Black Hat's coat and went over to the bed. 

 

“Sir, please, the springs are going to get worn out.” 

 

Flug slipped onto the bed and Demencia grabbed his hands. He seemed confused at first but after a bit of jumping he got into it and started giggling with her. The two started to bounce harder on the bed and the employee was close to tearing her hair out. 

 

“Sir, please.”

 

“Honestly, two children aren't going to wear the springs out.”

 

He smirked as he glanced over to the bed. The employee had a sinking feeling and before she could react properly  _ he  _ was on the bed jumping with the kids. The springs could be heard squeaking loudly and she knew this was her worst nightmare.

 

“ _This_ is how you ruin springs!”

 

He plucked up the kids and launched himself from the bed. Demencia screamed in glee while Flug clung to him for dear life. When he came down on the mattress it exploded into splinters, springs and fluff. 

 

The employee looked back and the trio was gone. She swallowed thickly as sirens began outside. 

 

\---

 

Black Hat hummed as he thought back on that chaotic day. He wasn't oblivious to what had been happening, hell, he'd put a lock on both of their shadows to ensure they'd be safe. Of course he'd gotten rid of it once they hit a certain age and now he was regretting it deeply. He could've prevented this. He could have stopped what had happened but he was oblivious… 

 

“Baw?” 

 

Black Hat grit his teeth at that soft sound. He turned to the massive plushie given life and crossed his arms. 

 

“ **_What?_ ** ” 

 

The bear tilted its head, giant button eyes somehow filled with concern. 

 

“Baw…” 

 

“He's not coming back. I'm not bringing him back.” 

 

Black Hat's expression turned sour. 

 

“Humans never return the same…” 

 

The plushie moved forward and slipped its arms around him. Black Hat huffed, rearing back to slice into the damned thing. Instead he simply patted it on the chest. A promise was a promise even when one party was dead. 

 

\---

 


End file.
